First and Last Kiss
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Memendam perasaan cinta ke seseorang terasa menyakitkan, tapi lebih menyakitkan jika tidak menyatakannya. Niko menyatakan cintanya kepada Maki, tapi apakah Maki akan menerimanya? Hati-hati dengan tindakanmu karena kau tidak akan tahu kapan orang yang mencintaimu pergi meninggalkanmu. Niko x Maki fic.


Disclamer: Love Live! School Idol Project © Sunrise

Warning: Maybe OOC, Shoujo-ai sedikit menjurus yuri.

* * *

**First and Last Kiss**

* * *

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kapan tepatnya dirinya mulai jatuh cinta dan mengapa ia merasakan cinta itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, tiba-tiba perasaan itu datang begitu saja. Dan bisa saja kita mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kita cintai.

Seperti gadis ini, Yazawa Niko. Ia memendam perasaannya kepada seseorang yang salah. Niko tahu perasaannya itu tidak akan berbalas, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk diam. Bagaimana perasaanmu akan terbalas jika kau menyukai seseorang yang sama? Niko tidak berani memikirkan hal itu dan memutuskan untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Tapi tidak mudah untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari orang yang kau cintai. Meski Niko tidak ingin memandang ke arahnya, tapi matanya pasti mencuri pandang ke arah gads berambut merah sebahu itu, Nishikino Maki. Rasanya sulit mengalihkan matanya dari sosok Maki. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta membuatmu buta?

.

.

.

Hari ini semua anggota µ's telah selesai latihan dan mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang. Ketiga murid kelas dua sudah pamit pulang dan tersisa tiga murid kelas satu dan kelas tiga. Hari memang sudah malam dan besok mereka masih harus bersekolah. Apalagi murid kelas tiga sudah mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian.

Niko hanya menghela napas dan masih duduk saja di kursi. Nasib baik belum berpihak kepadanya saat ini, nilai ujiannya sejak kemarin tidak terlalu bagus. Bahkan bisa mendapat nilai diatas nilai 80 itu suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk Niko.

Nozomi yang melihat Niko tampak murung itu hanya tersenyum tipis saja, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga murid kelas satu yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu. Ia langsung mendekati mereka, terutama Maki.

"Kalian bertiga tidak pulang? Sudah malam." ujar Nozomi.

"Kami baru saja akan pulang." ujar Hanayo dan Rin mengikutinya. Yang tersisa hanya Maki saja dan Nozomi tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Nozomi?" tanya Maki langsung.

"Tidak... Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau belum pulang."

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku juga akan pulang kok."

Nozomi tetap saja tersenyum melihat Maki, baginya sikap Maki yang seperti ini sangat manis. Ia melirik ke arah Niko dan melihat wajah gadis itu yang sedikit kesal. Memang Nozomi yang peka atau gampang menebak apa yang teman-temannya pikirkan, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Niko selalu memperhatikan Maki.

'Jangan-jangan...' batin Nozomi.

Sedangkan Niko hanya menatap tajam ke arah Nozomi dan Maki, lebih tepatnya ia merasa kesal karena Nozomi dekat-dekat dengan Maki. Ia tahu mereka semua memang boleh saling dekat satu sama lain, apalagi Niko bukan seseorang yang spesial bagi Maki. Ia hanya teman saja. Jadi rasa kesal Niko hanya menguap begitu saja, tidak berarti apa-apa.

Cinta yang hanya dipendam itu menyakitkan, bukan?

"Kalau begitu kami juga pulang ya." ujar Nozomi dan Eri tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Kalian jangan pulang terlalu malam." ujar Eri yang mengingatkan mereka.

Ketika Nozomi dan Eri sudah pergi yang tersisa hanyalah Niko dan Maki. Suasana terasa sepi karena tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, hanya langit malam serta bulan juga bintang yang menemani mereka. Maki menatap ke arah jendela kelas dan tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan langit malam yang indah.

Berbeda dengan Niko yang hanya bisa memandang sosok Maki dari belakang. Baginya Maki memiliki pesona seorang idol yang cukup kuat, bahkan di hatinya sendiri Maki adalah seseorang yang ia idolakan, seseorang yang ia cintai.

Tapi cinta itu tidak seindah kelihatannya. Cinta selalu dianggap sebagai pemberi harapan dan membawa kebahagiaan, tapi yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Terkadang cinta juga bisa membuatmu putus asa dan hampa karena tidak bisa berpaling dari sosoknya.

Apakah ini perangkap cinta yang diagungkan itu?

"Hei, Maki-chan..." panggil Niko.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Maki menoleh dan melihat ke arah Niko yang hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, tidak ada yang bersuara. Maki tampak tidak sabar menanti apa yang akan Niko katakan, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghela napas.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja." ujar Maki langsung.

Niko hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah Maki. Sang gadis yang lebih muda merasa sedikit risih ditatap lama-lama seperti itu, ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Niko menghela napas dan menggenggam tangan Maki tiba-tiba. Maki terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Niko.

"Aku menyukaimu, Maki-chan." ujar Niko langsung.

"Eh?" Maki tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Niko.

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai dirimu sendiri, sebagai seorang gadis. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tu-tunggu... Apa maksudmu?"

Niko kembali menatap mata Maki sehingga mereka saling berpandangan. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Maki merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Niko. Buktinya saja Niko sampai berwajah serius seperti itu, ia tidak menyangka Niko bisa memperlihat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan ingin melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih denganmu."

Wajah Maki langsung saja memerah mendengar ucapan itu, ia menunduk malu dan Niko menggenggam tangan Maki semakin erat. Meski digenggam erat, Niko merasa tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Mungkin Maki juga bisa merasakannya, tentu saja Niko tidak berharap banyak dari Maki.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku bisa merasakan hal seperti itu padamu!" ujar Maki lantang.

Tuh kan? Belum ada satu menit berlalu Niko menyatakan cintanya dan ia langsung mendengar penolakan dari bibir Maki. Ketika kau menyatakan cinta dan mendapatkan penolakan memang sakit rasanya, tapi Niko masih saja tersenyum kepada Maki.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyukaiku sebagai teman?" tanya Niko.

"I-itu... Aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Maki-chan karena sudah menyukaimu lebih dari teman. Tapi aku sangat serius. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku aneh."

"Tentu saja! Ki-kita sama-sama seorang gadis. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Niko-chan?"

Wajah Maki masih saja memerah dan ia tidak berani menatap ke arah Niko, ia tidak menyangka Niko akan menyimpan perasaan itu terhadap dirinya. Kenapa juga harus dirinya? Bukankah Niko itu juga populer dan bisa mendapatkan banyak pemuda yang ia inginkan?

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Bahkan jika aku hanya menjadi _sex friend_-mu, aku tidak keberatan." ujar Niko lagi.

"Se- Ni-Niko-chan?!" Maki tampak panik mendengar ucapan Niko itu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

Apa karena ucapan Niko?

"Apa kau keberatan, Maki-chan?"

Kenapa kata-kata itu tidak bisa berhenti bermain di benak Maki?

Maki tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja, Niko tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Maki. Semakin lama jarak diantara mereka semakin menyempit, tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu. Tapi Maki langsung saja mendorong Niko pelan agar menjauh darinya.

"A-Aku pulang dulu."

Maki langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Niko sendirian di dalam kelas. Niko tidak mengejarnya, bahkan berusaha untuk meraih tangan Maki saja tidak. Ia memperhatikan tangannya dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman sendu.

'Aku belum bisa memilikinya.' batin Niko.

Tidak mudah untuk menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang tidak seharusnya dicintai. Bahkan meminta ia membalas perasaanmu saja terasa mustahil. Niko tahu betul hal itu dan yakin hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia telah menyudutkan dirinya, bahkan meminta Maki untuk menganggapnya sebagai _sex friend._

Beginikah cara Niko untuk mengemis cinta kepada Maki? Bahkan ia tidak tahu pendapat Maki tentang dirinya setelah ini. Lebih tepatnya ia takut untuk menerima kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, karena kenyataan itu lebih kejam daripada mimpi indahmu.

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan tidak ada perubahan sikap diantara mereka. Mereka semua lebih sibuk latihan demi pertunjukkan mereka. Maki tidak pernah membahas hal itu sekalipun kepada Niko dan Niko juga tidak bertanya kepada Maki. Mungkin Niko cenderung membiarkannya. Bahkan sedikit ada jarak diantara mereka dan hanya Nozomi seorang yang menyadari perilaku mereka yang aneh. Tapi gadis itu tidak bertanya kepada kedua temannya.

'Kurasa mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.' batin Nozomi.

Tidak lama latihan ini sudah selesai, Niko langsung berhenti dan ia terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, ia langsung saja mengambil minumannya dan duduk. Tapi matanya tidak lepas dari sosok bidadari yang telah merenggut perhatiannya.

"Maki-chan, terima kasih kau mau mengerjakan aransemen lagu ini." ujar Honoka senang.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa..." ujar Maki sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Memang Maki ini pemalu dan Honoka mengerti akan hal itu, makanya ia tidak akan berbicara banyak jika Maki tidak ingin berbicara. Ia memilih untuk berkumpul dengan Umi dan Kotori untuk membicarakan hal lain. Niko bersyukur Honoka menjauh dari Maki, ia tidak suka jika Maki diperhatikan lebih oleh teman-teman yang lain. Egois memang, tapi itulah cara Niko mencintai Maki.

Mereka semua pulang bersama, hanya sampai gerbang sekolah saja dan setelah itu mereka berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing. Tapi Niko tidak pulang, begitu juga dengan Maki. Niko melirik ke arah Maki.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Niko.

"Mamaku akan menjemputku, jadi aku menunggunya." jawab Maki.

"Kudengar orangtuamu sibuk. Apa kau mau kuantar pulang jika orangtuamu tidak menjemputmu?"

"Eh?"

Maki terdiam mendengar tawaran Niko, ia memperhatikan wajah gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sepertinya Niko memang berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak menjawab ucapan Niko. Niko hanya tersenyum samar, ia tahu bahwa Maki tidak akan menjawab ucapannya.

'Sejak hari itu aku belum berbicara dengannya tentang perasaanku.' batin Niko.

"Maki-chan."

"Niko-chan."

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka saling memanggil nama satu sama lain. Mereka terkejut dan Niko hanya tersenyum saja, wajah Maki mulai memerah dan ia memandang ke arah lain.

"Ada apa, Maki-chan?" tanya Niko.

"Ah itu, ano..." gumam Maki.

Niko tetap setia menanti ucapan Maki, apapun yang dikatakan gadis itu ia akan mendengarkannya meski ia rasa hanya kata-kata pahit yang keluar dari bibir Maki. Ingat, mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Niko tidak bisa berharap terlalu banyak dari Maki, tapi berada di sisi gadis itu seperti saat ini membuatnya merasa senang.

"Yang kau katakan dua hari lalu," wajah Maki mulai memerah dan ia menunduk saja. "Apa itu benar? Kau akan menyukaiku meski aku tidak menyukaimu? Lalu kau ingin kuanggap sebagai emm, iya itu lebih dari teman?"

Niko sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Maki, ia tidak menyangka Maki akan bertanya tentang hal itu. Ia hanya terdiam dan mengigit pelan bawah bibirnya, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jika ia ingin egois, ia ingin Maki bisa belajar untuk mencintainya dan menerima dirinya seutuhnya.

Tapi bukankah harapan itu bagaikan mimpi indah yang terasa semu?

Ingin dicintai tapi hanya bisa mencintai. Ingin memeluknya tapi hanya bisa memandangnya saja. Bukankah itu terasa menyakitkan? Niko hanya memandang wajah Maki dan tersenyum, bahkan tidak ada ucapan dari bibir itu. Sang gadis kuncir dua itu tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Maki tampak penasaran tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, tidak lama ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan mereka. Maki pamit kepada Niko dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu, sedangkan Niko hanya bisa memandang sosok Maki yang mulai menjauh. Ia mengangkat tangannya seperti ingin meraih tangan itu, tapi tentu saja tidak sampai.

'Aku ingin kau bisa mencintaiku juga.' batin Niko.

* * *

Tidak terasa hari-hari cepat sekali berlalu dan memang tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan antara Niko dan Maki. Hanya saja mereka berdua jadi semakin jarang berbicara dan seperti saling mengacuhkan. Maki hanya akan berbicara kepada Niko jika ada keperluan. Niko pun tidak berusaha mendekati Maki lebih dari ini.

Ia tahu, satu langkah salah maka semuanya akan hancur.

Tapi bukankah tidak ada kata menyerah dalam cinta? Niko hanya bisa memandang Maki dan berfantasi jika ia bisa merengkuh gadis itu. Memeluknya dalam kehangatan, berbagi ciuman dan saling bergadengan tangan. Impian yang sangat sulit terwujud.

Entah Niko yang terlalu terlarut dalam fantasinya atau apa sehingga saat ia melihat ruangan clubnya itu tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya dan Maki. Ia langsung menatap Maki yang sedang duduk santai sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Dimana semuanya?" tanya Niko.

"Mereka semua ada keperluan. Kau sejak tadi melamun terus." ujar Maki.

Niko hanya bisa menatap Maki dengan tatapan datar, tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda dari Niko yang biasanya. Matanya seolah menunjukkan pengharapan yang besar, seolah-olah ia ingin sekali bisa berada dekat dengan seseorang yang ditatapnya. Maki merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan Niko itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." ujar Maki yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Niko langsung bangun dari kursinya dan mendekati kursi Maki. Maki terkejut saat Niko sudah ada tepat di belakangnya, jarak wajah mereka juga bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Maki terkejut dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Maki bingung.

Niko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Maki, justru ia memeluk Maki dari belakang dan tersenyum tipis. Mungkin senyuman itu adalah senyuman tulus yang bisa Niko perlihatkan kepada Maki, hanya saja Maki tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu erat, Maki-chan." jawab Niko.

Belum sempat Maki membalas ucapan Niko, Niko langsung saja mencium leher Maki. Maki terkejut dan ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Niko mulai mencium dan menjilat leher itu, bahkan ia mulai berani memberikan sebuah tanda merah disana. Maki ingin mencegah Niko tapi entah kenapa tangannya gemetaran, ia tidak bisa melawan sensasi yang mulai menghampiri tubuhnya.

"Ni-Niko-chan," panggil Maki. "Aahnn..."

Maki langsung saja menutup mulutnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Niko tersenyum tipis dan ia semakin berani untuk menyentuh Maki, tangannya mulai menuju paha Maki dan membelainya dengan lembut. Maki tetap berusaha untuk menahan suaranya.

"Suaramu indah, Maki-chan. Keluarkan saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini," ujar Niko berbisik di telinga Maki dan mulai menjilatnya dengan nikmat. "Aku mencintaimu, Maki-chan."

"Ughn, umm... Aahn~"

Sepertinya Maki tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat tangan Niko mulai menjamaah tubuhnya, apalagi menyentuh dadanya dan meremasnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan sentuhan itu dan mulai mendesah. Ia merasa malu bertingkah seperti ini, apalagi ia menikmati sentuhan seorang gadis yang menyentuhnya.

Niko mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan ia hampir saja melanjutkan permainan ini ke tahap yang lebih intim, tangannya masih sibuk bermain dengan dada Maki dan ia melihat wajah Maki yang memerah. Ia ingin sekali bisa merasakan bibir lembut Maki yang merah bagaikan strawberry itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tapi Maki langsung saja mengalihkan wajahnya agar bibirnya tidak bersentuhan dengan bibir Niko.

Niko tersenyum saja melihatnya, lebih tepatnya Niko berusaha tersenyum karena ia merasa sangat sedih Maki menolak ciumannya. Bahkan di saat seperti inipun, Maki tetap tidak ingin dicium. Apakah Niko tidak bisa memasuki kehidupan Maki lebih dalam lagi? Apakah ia tidak cukup baik bagi Maki?

Perlahan tangan itu berhenti menyentuh tubuh Maki. Maki yang tadi mendesah langsung terdiam menatap Niko. Ia melihat Niko menundukkan wajahnya, ia juga memilih untuk menunduk. Ia merasa malu jika melihat Niko, apalagi tadi Niko menyentuhnya seperti itu. Ia merasa Niko sudah kurang ajar dengan dirinya. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa.

"Sepertinya aku berlebihan. Maafkan aku, Maki-chan." ujar Niko yang tersenyum tipis dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Maki.

"Ah?"

Maki terdiam dan tidak mengejar Niko yang sudah menjauh darinya. Ia tidak menyukai Niko, ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta kepada Niko yang adalah seorang gadis seperti dirinya. Ia hanya ingin tetap berteman dengan Niko, tapi ia merasa Niko tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu,

Maki memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, ia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa merasakan hal itu, apa karena sentuhan Niko atau ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan Niko? Ia tidak mengerti.

* * *

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah semua anggota µ's kembali berkumpul untuk latihan, tapi mereka kekurangan satu orang yaitu Niko. Honoka merasa aneh karena tidak seperti biasanya Niko terlambat ke latihan mereka.

"Dimana ya Niko-chan?" gumam Honoka. "Apa kalian tahu, Eri-chan dan Nozomi-chan?"

Eri dan Nozomi hanya bisa diam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Mereka memang melihat sosok Niko, tapi entah kenapa meraka merasa Niko tidak bisa diganggu. Lagipula di mata mereka, Niko terlihat tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Wajah murung itu mengganggu benak Nozomi, Nozomi hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Honoka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan tanpa Niko-chan? Kurasa ia sedang tidak enak badan." ujar Nozomi.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Semuanya, ayo kita latihan." ujar Honoka yang memimpin teman-temannya.

Maki terdiam dan ia melirik ke arah Nozomi, entah kenapa ia merasa Nozomi seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi Nozomi tidak memberikan hal yang berarti, ia hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Maki dan mulai menemani Eri untuk berlatih bersama.

"Jangan melamun, Maki-chan. Ayo kita latihan." ajak Rin.

"I-iya..." gumam Maki.

Sedangkan Niko sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin ikut latihan, ia tahu ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Maki disana. Mengingat peristiwa kemarin membuatnya merasa bersalah dan bodoh.

Tidak ada senyuman ceria ala Niko di wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah kegundahan yang tergambar di paras cantik itu. Tidak ada air mata meski ia ingin sekali menangis. Memendam perasaan yang tak terbalaskan bahkan melecehkan teman sendiri itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Niko tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Maki setelah apa yang mereka lalui selama ini.

Niko terus saja berjalan dengan menundukkan wajahnya, ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Biarkan saja semua orang memandangnya aneh atau apa, ia tidak peduli. Toh, pada akhirnya Maki tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Ia bahkan menghiraukan ponselnya yang mulai berdering sedari tadi.

.

.

.

'Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponku?' batin Maki.

Maki memutuskan untuk selesai latihan dan hanya memandang ketujuh temannya yang masih berlatih. Ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghubungi Niko. Ia mulai khawatir dengan Niko, untuk alasan yang ia tidak ia ketahui ia merasa ingin mendengar suara Niko.

Ia berharap Niko mau mengangkat teleponnya tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat. Ia mematikan teleponnya dan kembali menghubungi Niko. Tidak lama teleponnya terangkat dan ia merasa senang.

"Niko-chan, kamu dimana?" tanya Maki.

Tapi Maki tidak mendengar suara Niko yang membalas ucapannya, ia hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki dan beberapa suara langkah kaki lainnya. Sepertinya Niko sedang berjalan di keramaian. Maki berusaha memanggil Niko lagi tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Maki-chan." terdengar suara Niko di sebrang sana meski pelan.

"Niko-chan..."

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf telah mengganggumu."

Maki tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk mencerna ucapan Niko. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Niko tidak mengatakan apa-apa, yang bisa Maki dengar adalah langkah kaki Niko yang terus saja berjalan entah kemana.

"Awas!"

Maki mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak dan setelah itu ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang berisik di sebrang sana. Maki terdiam dan ia merasa sangat khawatir, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

'Apakah...' batin Maki.

"Niko-chan, Niko-chan!" panggil Maki.

.

.

.

"Awas!"

Niko yang terus berjalan dan memegang ponselnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan seseorang yang berteriak ke arahnya. Saat ia menoleh, ia terkejut melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya dan menabrak Niko hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

Niko tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia hanya bisa merasakan seluruh badannya sakit semua. Ia melihat dirinya yang terbaring di jalan dan beberapa orang berkumpul untuk melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka semua heboh dengan Niko yang terbaring di jalan.

'Suara mereka... semakin jauh... Maki-chan.' batin Niko.

.

.

.

"Niko-chan! Niko-chan!" Maki terus memanggil nama Niko dari telepon. Ketujuh orang lainnya langsung berhenti berlatih dan menatap Maki.

"Ada apa, Maki-chan?" tanya Kotori.

Maki tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kotori, ia juga bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Niko. Ia terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang, ia yakin suara itu bukan Niko. Ia tidak mengetahui suara siapa itu. Tapi yang pasti, kalimat yang dikatakan orang itu membuat Maki merasa shock.

"Apa kau temannya? Gadis ini tertabrak mobil dan sekarang pingsan, pendarahannya cukup parah. Kau datang saja ke rumah sakit Nishikino."

Maki terdiam dan mematikan ponselnya. Ketujuh orang ini langsung mendekati Maki, mereka melihat Maki yang hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Honoka yang penasaran langsung saja menyentuh pundak Maki dan menatap gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Maki-chan? Ada apa dengan Niko-chan?" tanya Honoka.

"Niko-chan... Niko-chan, tertabrak mobil." jawab Maki pelan.

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Maki, mereka sema bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan club dan menuju ke tempat dimana Niko terakhir kali terlihat. Mereka semua langsung saja menuju rumah sakit karena Niko sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ternyata Niko dirawat di rumah sakit milik Maki. Jadi Maki bisa langsung pergi kesana dengan teman-temannya. Maki terdiam dan hanya bisa berlari dengan teman-temannya.

Tidak lama mereka semua sudah sampai di rumah sakit, buru-buru Maki berlari menuju meja resepsionis dan bertanya tentang Niko. Sang perawat yang sedang berjaga sampai terkejut karena Maki tampak menggertaknya.

"Cepat katakan, dimana ruangan Yazawa Niko dirawat?" tanya Maki sedikit berteriak.

"Eh? Ah, dia masih dirawat di UGD." ujar perawat itu.

Maki terdiam dan langsung saja pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis, ia langsung saja menuju ruang UGD dan akan menanti di depan sana. Tentu saja ketujuh orang lainnya menyusul Maki. Mereka semua khawatir dengan kondisi Niko dan Nozomi melirik ke arah Maki, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara Niko dan Maki.

Sudah sekitar satu jam berlalu sejak kedatangan mereka di rumah sakit ini, pintu UGD terbuka dan Maki langsung saja bangun untuk menemui dokter itu. Tapi ia melihat sang dokter yang memasang wajah terkejut melihatnya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Niko-chan?" tanya Maki langsung.

"Jadi yang tertabrak tadi teman Anda? Maafkan saya, Maki-sama. Nyawa gadis itu tidak bisa tertolong lagi." jawab sang dokter.

"Eh?" Mereka semua terkejut mendengar ucapan dokter itu, Maki terdiam dan ia tertawa hambar.

"Ahaha, dokter bercanda kan? Niko-chan masih hidup kan?" ujar Maki.

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak lama para perawat membawa tubuh Niko yang sudah terbaring itu. Mereka hendak membawa Niko ke kamar mayat. Maki hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan datar tapi air matanya mulai mendesak keluar.

"Ni...ko-chan?" gumam Maki.

"Niko-chan!" teriak teman-teman yang lain.

Para perawat itu langsung meninggalkan mereka semua dan Maki jatuh terduduk, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Niko benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Ia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Niko menyatakan cinta kepadanya, bahkan kemarin Niko menyentuhnya memang hanya sentuhan ringan.

Ia merasa semuanya seperti kemarin dan tidak menyangka hari ini Niko sudah tidak ada disisinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya dan terus saja menangis. Beberapa teman lain juga menangis, hanya Nozomi saja yang tampak tenang tapi ia menatap Maki dan memejamkan matanya.

'Sepertinya semuanya terlambat.' batin Nozomi.

Maki langsung saja berlari untuk menyusul para perawat yang membawa Niko ke kamar mayat. Ia memaksa untuk masuk dan melihat Niko, para perawat tidak mengizinkan tapi akhirnya diizinkan. Sekarang Maki berada di kamar khusus, hanya ada dirinya dan Niko yang terbujur kaku. Ia membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Niko dan memandang wajah Niko.

"Niko-chan..." panggil Maki.

Ia menatap wajah itu, ia merasa sangat sedih. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan seperti menusuknya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menatap bibir Niko yang tertutup rapat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Niko.

'Maafkan aku, Niko-chan.' batin Maki yang memejamkan matanya.

Tidak ada kehangatan yang Maki rasakan ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Niko, yang ia rasakan hanyalah betapa dinginnya bibir Niko dan air mata yang mengalir. Jangan lupakan rasa sakit berupa penyesalan yang Maki rasakan sedari tadi.

* * *

Ketika acara pemakaman Yazawa Niko selesai satu per satu semua orang pergi meninggalkannya. Banyak yang berduka atas kematian Niko, dimulai teman-teman, orangtua juga para fans. Sekarang yang tersisa di depan nisan Niko hanyalah Maki seorang.

"Niko-chan. Maafkan aku." ujar Maki lagi.

Sejak kemarin Maki terus mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena membuat Niko seperti itu dan tidak membalas perasaan Niko.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kematian Niko adalah kenyataan dan Maki tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Maki memandang nisan itu dan membelainya, angin sore yang menemaninya seolah mengejeknya dengan memberikan hawa yang dingin.

Setitik air mata mengalir di wajah Maki, ia mendekatkan diri pada nisan itu dan menciumnya. Ia merasa seperti mencium Niko, tapi tentu saja sensasinya akan jauh berbeda daripada mencium bibir itu langsung.

Saat ia mencium Niko, semuanya sudah terlambat. Ketika sang gadis telah memejam mata, ia mulai memanggil namanya. Ketika sang gadis pergi jauh dari dirinya untuk selamanya, ia baru mulai memanggil namanya.

Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka. Bahkan Niko tidak merasakan langsung ciuman dari Maki, hanya Maki yang memendam rasa sakit dan penyesalan di hatinya. Ia yang tidak pernah memperhatikan Niko dan menyesal ketika gadis itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku berharap bisa menciummu, Niko-chan. Aku akan melakukannya setiap hari mulai dari sekarang." bisik Maki sambil memeluk nisan di hadapannya.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, disini Yami-chan... ^^

Pertama kali aku menyumbang di fandom Love Live. Aku memutuskan membuat tema seperti ini, mungkin agak pasaran ya? #malu

Tapi aku senang jika ada yang mampir dan meninggalkan review. Sampai jumpa...^^


End file.
